Never Alone
by Anti-Social Cowgirl
Summary: "Promise me I'll never be alone again"


Do you know what it's like to be abandoned?

I do.

But sometimes there's a reason to keep living.

I have one.

Did you know that sometimes a single person could make you feel shattered.

Yes, it's happened.

But when I needed him most, he was there for me.

" I'll never leave you behind, well make it through, together."

" Here you are Mrs. Smith, it's a beautiful baby girl."

My mother peered down at me with a scowl, then plastered on a fake smile.

" Thank you doctor, I'll love her with all my heart." My mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice

" Look at those marvelous eyes! What a lovely shade of purple. Have you decided on a name?"

"…Rosetta." My mother almost spat my name.

" What a wonderful name Christine! Say hi to grandma sweetie!" hissed

My mother wrenched me out of my grandmother's hands.

" What a wretched child. Why did he have to die and curse me with THIS?" She hissed this at me when no one was in the room.

When I was little, my mother always worked, therefore making my grandmother my regular caretaker, that is, until she developed some sort of unknown disease.

She died when I was five.

My mother was forced to quit her job to be my parent.

Sometimes I wish that people could live forever, like my

Loving grandmother. Maybe then, my life wouldn't be so screwed up.

Why, do you ask?

Because my mother was a messed up whore.

She was a very attractive woman. Before my grandmother died, she worked at a nightclub. First she would be a bartender. Later in the night though, she was a stripper. Always dancing seductively around her pole, she would flaunt her curves to every man watching. I remembered her, Long chestnut colored hair with beautiful amethyst eyes, long curves and a high jaw line. The very facial and physical features I had inherited. Where were we? Oh yes, my mother always slept with a man whenever she had hr job at the nightclub. Every single time. When my grandmother saw her bring home another man, I would be brought to her house, wrapped up in a small quilt, and was rocked to sleep. I vaguely remember asking my grandmother this question. " Grandma, where's daddy?" She'd only reply with tears in her eyes. Later I had found out that my father had suicided when he realized my mother was pregnant with me, but that's another story. When my grandmother went to be with my father, my mother couldn't handle the pain. She turned to drugs and alcohol. She would leave the house, which was now, a small apartment, to either smoke or drink. I would be left uncared for. I would have to do all the housework, seeing as my mother would not, cook for myself, do my schoolwork, and put myself to bed. But when I was seven, my life changed dramatically. It all started on one of the nights my mother went out. That specific night, she chose to get drunk.

" Mommy, look what I did1" I was showing her a card that I made at school that day. That day was a special day. Mothers day. A day I now despise. " I made a card for you! It's for Mommy's day! And since you're my mommy, I thought I would make you one!" My mother looked at me with disgust.

" Y'know what?" My mother said in her drunken slur. " You're just a bitch y'know thaat?"

" Mommy, I'm sorry…mommy what are you doing?" My mother had grabbed a spatula and a knife nearby.

She came closer, closer, closer, and closer until she was towering above me. The spatula came in contact with my cheek. " Shut up ya maggot! Your nut'in but a pain in the ass!" She yelled at me, slicing my right shoulder with the knife. " Mommy, no! Stop! Daddy help me!" I sobbed as I was whacked and sliced and hit over and over again. " You ain't got no daddy to save ya!" She cackled with a sadist like grin on her face. She proceeded o beat me numerous times until I lay in a pool of my own blood.

2 years passed and I was now covered in scars from beatings I had received. At first, when I often went to school during the day, I would avoid any other physical contact with other students. Sometimes my teacher would ask me to answer some sort of question on a white board. Instead of solving a question I wrote

" Help me." Kids would laugh and my teacher would be furious with me. I was sent to the corner to think about what I had done.

But really, what had I done that had been so wrong?

My mother and I were driving to school when I realized we were driving in country roads that I didn't recognize. " Mom, where are we going?" I asked, I was getting rather frightened, I could no longer see the city. " Shut up!" My mother screamed, turning around in the car seat to slap me. I stayed silent for the rest of the trip, still wondering where we were going. We stopped in the front of an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. It was in the middle of winter and my mother made me get out of the car.

" Mom, I'm freezing." I complained, rubbing my arms, desperately trying to keep myself warm. My mother did not respond, instead she was digging in the car as if she were looking for something.

" Mom? What are you doing?" Still no response. She suddenly let out a low chuckle.

" I found it!" She said excitedly. She pulled out what seemed to be something silver, it had some sort of trigger. " What is that?" I asked not liking the suspiciousness. She put the silver " thing" to her head.

" Goodbye, bastard." She whispered. Suddenly I knew what she was up to. "MOM NO!" I shrieked but it was too late. There, lying at my feet, was my mother's body. At first, I felt nothing. I just stared at my mother's body, particularly the face.

She had that sadist grin.

Then, I shed more tears than I thought was possible. You couldn't blame me right? A lone helpless child.

I wandered on the roads until a strange man came up to me. " Hey little one, ya lost?"

I felt like I could trust the man so I told him that I needed a ride home.

He said he would drive me home so I hopped in the car.

Why didn't anyone say to me that strangers were bad?

That night, I was raped.

I had been dumped on the side of the road when the man was done with me, clothes torn. I then started to cry. Why did the worst things happen to me? I then started to wander the roads again before collapsing from exhaustion.

" Sweetie wake up." I heard a gentle voice call to me. I opened my eyes to see a kind looking woman staring at me. " Who are you?" I asked, confused. Then I noticed that I was warm. I looked down to see that I had been changed into new clothes. I was lying in a bed with a chair next to it that the woman was occupying. " I'm Mirabell sweetheart, and this is my daughter Julia." I looked over to see a blonde girl. I assumed she was just about my age "I saw you in the middle of the road with your clothes torn, did something happen?" I immediately broke down in tears. She was the only person (excluding my grandmother) who seemed to actually care about what happened to me. She hugged me tightly whispering comforts to me. " Shhh it's okay, just tell me what happened so I can help you."

So I did. I told her of the death of my grandmother. My mother's abuse. Her suicide. How I had gotten raped. All while sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of a woman named Mirabell, Who I barely knew.

She was horrified when she heard everything. Then, she suddenly jumped up and proclaimed that I would be her daughter.

" Rosetta, wake up." I heard someone tell me faintly. I opened my eyes to see the icy blue eyes of the mayor's son staring at me with interest. " What are you doing lazing around for? Get to work on your ranch!" I narrowed my eyes. " Am I not allowed to think Gilligan?" I asked, not trying to hide the irritation in my voice. My best friend took a seat next to me. " About what?" He asked with interest. " Nothing." I answered huskily, not wanting to talk about it. " You know what? Today made me think of something. I shared with you the fact that my mother died. I want to know about you." " Know what?" I asked innocently, trying to hide the panicked edge in my voice.

I had known this day would come. The day he would ask me about me.

What do I mean by me?

" About your past."

My nerves went crazy.

" Why do you need to know?" I suddenly yelled at him

" What are you yelling at me for?" He yelled back, getting angry.

"Because you don't need to know!"

" Why can't I know?"

" Because you wouldn't understand!"

We threw hurtful insults to eachother. So hurtful that Gill stormed off and I was just left there in tears.

Anissa had apparently walked by when we had that huge fight because she came running up to me after Gill had left. " Rosetta! What happened? I heard yelling from Souffle Farm and found you to just having an all out bloody verbal war!" I

I just ran off crying.

Why had I done that?

He was my closest friend, and I had probably just ruined any chance of ever talking to him again.

Memories of him came flashing into my mind.

I had come to Waffle Island to take over a rundown ranch. I needed to sign my registration papers in order to officially own it. I had come to the Town Hall to meet the mayor. Instead I had a meeting with his pompous son, Gill. " Sign your signature here, and here, …here too, and here. Done."

" You know you're a bit too proud of yourself. Lay it back a bit, sheesh." He shot me an irritated look

" What did you just say?"

" I'm almost positive you heard me the first time."

" Oh yeah farm girl? Why don't you buy yourself some pigs and roll around in the mud with them."

" Excuse me?"

Gill smirked. " I'm almost positive you heard me the first time."

" Don't you even dare steel my line!"

" Just did. Whatcha gonna do? Whack me with your hammer?"

"Actually, I think I am going to do that."

" Wait, what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Needless to say, I ended up chasing Gill around the whole Waffle Square with a hammer in hand.

I thought about that.

It made me cry more.

I was crying by the goddess tree when I ran into Maya who was collecting Shining Bamboo sprouts when she spotted me. She dropped the basket and ran up to me looking concerned.

" Rosetta, why are you crying?" She enveloped me in a hug.

" Just tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll try to help you."

" Gill…fight…angry…apologize" I sobbed as I tried to explain that Gill and I had a fight.

" You and Gill had a fight?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded through my tears.

" Tell me, have you felt strange around him lately?"

I nodded.

" …Do you felt like you can't breathe around him?"

I nodded, my tears now dying down.

" Does your heart beat faster around him?"

I nodded again.

" Tell me this Rosetta, are you in love with Gill?"

I felt as cold as ice.

I didn't have a response.

I looked down at the ground for awhile.

The sudden realization hit me

The tingle I felt whenever he Flashed me his trademark smirk, or the way I'd feel whenever he would rock me to sleep during a thunderstorm.

" …Yes I do."

Maya smiled " Well then what are you standing here for? Aren't you going to apologize?"

I smiled back " Yeah, I am. Thanks Maya, you're the best!"

I quickly hugged her and bounded off to go find Gill.

Gill-

I stood at the beach shore, the water lapping at my feet.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be comin' home again.

I was in love with Rosetta. No doubt in the world that I was.

She treated me like no other person in the world would

And she wasn't just some lovesick puppy like Luna.

She was like a home to me.

Somewhere where I could find comfort in whatever I needed

I doubt she feels the same though

Rosetta-

Just where I thought I'd find him. Near the ocean.

His soft blonde hair swaying in the breeze just seemed so different.

Almost as if it were majestic.

" Gill!" I called out to him.

He turned around and his electrifying blue eyes popped open.

I enveloped him in a hug.

" Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten into something so personal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" No I should, you deserve to know."

So I told him everything I knew about my past.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered huskily.

" I didn't know."

" No, it's fine."

" Is there anything I can do to ease the pain for you?"

Lucky were in love every way,

Lucky to stayed where we have stayed,

Lucky to be coming home someday.

" May I tell you something then?"

" Sure."

"Gill I just realized this today, but even if you do not return my feelings, I will say it anyways. Gill, I love you."

" You what?" He asked in disbelief.

" Don't make me repeat myself."

And then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

Gill Tensed for a minute, but the relaxed as he started to kiss back.

Our lips melded into each others, almost as if they were made to fit perfectly together.

When I pulled away Gill hugged me tightly.

" Promise me this though."

I told him with a grin.

" What?" He asked me, smiling softly.

" Promise me that you'll never leave me."

" I promise that I'll never leave you behind, well make it through, together."

And he never did.


End file.
